i'll hate you
by cindylarassati
Summary: Terjalin lah sebuah persahabatn di antara dua insan yang berbeda , dari segi kepintaran , kepribadian , hingga membuat salah satu dari mereka bersikeras untuk mengatakan 'kita bukan teman ' tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya namja berambut pirang itu takut , takut akan kesedihan dan berat untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.


**I'LL HATE YOU**

AUTHOR : CINDY LARASATI (CC)

PAIRING : CHANYEOL & KRIS

CAST : PARK CHANYEOL, WU YIFAN (KRIS) , OH SEHUN , DLL

GENRE : SCHOOL LIFE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY

RATED : T

WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN, FF YANG TERINSPIRASI DARI SEBUAH NOVEL, BERIKAN KOMENTARNYA JIKA ADA SESUATU YANG INGIN KALIAN SAMPAIKAN PADA SAYA, BUT NO BULLY OK? IM NEWBIE .

SUMMARY

Terjalin lah sebuah persahabatn di antara dua insan yang berbeda , dari segi kepintaran , kepribadian , hingga membuat salah satu dari mereka bersikeras untuk mengatakan 'kita bukan teman !' tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya namja berambut pirang itu takut , takut akan kesedihan dan berat untuk meninggalkan dunia ini jika memang waktu itu akan tiba, biarlah begini , tak ada yg menjadi alasan untuk hidup dan berat untuk melepaskan jiwa lemahnya dari raga rapuhnya yang selalu terlihat tegar di terpa badai.

 ** _Hanya ada dua cara untuk menjalani kehidupan, cara pertama adalah menganggaap tidak akan pernah ada_**

 ** _Keajaiban, dan cara kedua adalah menganggap semua hal adalah keajaiban (Albert Einstein)_**

PROLOGUE

Chanyeol duduk terdiam di atas sebuah kursi berwarna hitam di ruangan serba putih itu , ketika seseorang mengusap sedikit luka memarnya, lelaki itu meringis sambil mencoba menahan tangan orang tersebut untuk berhenti memngusap luka yang cukup besar di dagunya.

"chanyeol .. lepaskan tanganmu , saya harus memerban lukamu sebentar" ucap wanita paruh baya yang merupakan dokter di uks sekolah nya yang baru ia tempati beberapa bulan ini.

"arraseo" chanyeol melepaskan tangan wanita itu , mencoba menahan rasa perih ketika wanita itu mulai mengoleskan obat merah di lukanya diikuti oleh perban kencang yg membuat dagunya sedikit tak bebas.

*tuk..tuk..tuk..* sebuah sepatu hak tinggi berjalan mendekat keruangan tempat dimana chanyeol di rawat setelah berhasil merubuh kan 5 orang seniornya .

"ghamsahamnida .." ucap chanyeol sopan pada wanita itu dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, ia tersadar bahwa di sebelah kanan nya telah berdiri seorang wanita dengan perawakan yg cukup indah sebagai wanita yg berumur 43 lebih . wanita itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada menatap chanyeol dengan sebal .

"park chanyeol .. kali ini kenapa lagi ? " wanita yang merupakan wali kelas chanyeol itu membuka pembicaraan, membuat chanyeol yang tadinya hanya menatap wanita itu dari sudut matanya kini beralih menatap wanita itu secara penuh dan tajam.

"mereka duluan yang memukul saya !" jawab chanyeol tegas membuat ruangan itu sedikit bergema karena suara beratnya itu.

"tapi kamu tidak sadar akan posisimu ? kamu sudah di cap sebagai biang kerok di kelas X . kemana otakmu ? kenapa begitu kekanakan" wanita itu menjawab tak kalah tegas , chanyeol diam menghela nafasnya perlahan kemudian kembali mencoba menatap wanita yang masih berdiri di sana dengan tajam , dengan segala kekuatan kekal yang ada di setiap sorot matanya . wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut mencoba memahami seorang park chanyeol layaknya seorang ibu, sosok yang benar benar chanyeol rindukan dengan kebencian.

Wanita itu melangkah perlahan kemudian menjongkokkan dirinya di hadapan chanyeol , mencoba menyamakan tinggi badan mereka ketika chanyeol duduk .

"jadi jika saya dipukuli , ibu mau saya diam saja , begitu ?" ucap chanyeol sedikit kesal dan tetap mempertahan kan nada tegas nya , wanita itu mengusap rambut ikal chanyeol

"tidak, bukan begitu , saya mau kamu melawan mereka bukan dengan otot tapi dengan otak " chanyeol terdiam, tak membalas ucapan wanita itu , nyeri nyeri di badannya seolah menahan chanyeol untuk kembali berdebat dengan wanita bernama lengkap kim nahyun itu, dia wanita yang baik dan tegas seperti ibu chanyeol yang sudah 3 tahun meninggalkan nya terpaku sendiri di dunia.

"saya akan ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang untuk menanyakan hukuman yang cocok untukmu, …" sebuah jeda terjadi di sana membuat chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya berusaha memahami

" dan sepertinya hanya sebuah skorsing saja tidak cukup untukmu .. pulanglah setelah ini. Obati luka luka mu, dan ingat jangan ulangi lagi, ibu tidak suka "

DEG !

Chanyeol tertegun, otaknya memutar kata kata terakhir dari wanita itu baru saja sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya

"jangan ulangi lagi, ibu tidak suka .." chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi kemudian meraih tas gendongnya yang terletak tak jauh darinya itu , ia berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan serba putih dengan aroma khas obat obatan itu perlahan, mencoba menikmati setiap angin sepoi yang menyentuhnya lembut , membuat rambut ikal coklatnya tersingkap sedikit . koridor sekolah sudah benar benar sepi, tak ada satu murid pun yang tertinggal ,membuat chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya karena tersadar hanya tinggal dirinya saja di sekolah, jika terjadi sesuatu bisa bisa dia yg di salahkan, pikirnya. Tapi sebuah teriakan kejam memekikkan telinga lelaki jangkung itu, langkahnya berhasil terhenti .

"JANGAN BELAGU !" chanyeol dengan rasa penasarannya berjalan mendekat pada sebuah gedung kosong di samping parkiran sekolahnya itu,mata nya dengan pekat menatap segerombolan orang tengah menatap geram pada seorang namja yang tak kalah tinggi dari chanyeol .

'kris' setelah sadar bahwa yang akan di keroyok itu adalah teman sekelasnya chanyeol bergegas memosisikan diri sebaik mungkin agar tidak terlihat namun masih dapat mengawasi gerak gerik mereka .

"sebenarnya apa masalah kalian" namja tampan dengan surai putih kecoklatan itu berbicara tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut, bahkan pandangannya sangat datar sedater tembok putih kusam yang ada di belakangnya.

Seorang dari 5 orang itu maju , kemudian mencengkram kerah kris dengan wajah penuh murka . 'lee jonghyun' sebuah bet nama di sebelah kanan dada nya itu tak sengaja terbaca oleh chanyeol yg sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka , chanyeol menggangguk perlahan mengingat bahwa jonghyun adalah ketua tim basket di sekolah ini dan mungkin mereka takut kepopuleran mereka sebagai anggota klub basket tersaingi oleh ketampanan seorang wu yifan .

"JANGAN HANYA KARNA TAMPANG MU LUMAYAN KAMU BISA SEENAKNYA TEBAR PESONA !" lelaki bernama jonghyun itu menaikkan lagi nada suaranya menimbulkan tawa keras di hati chanyeol 'sebesar itu kah masalahnya ? haha bodoh !" Ucap chanyeol dalam hati. Namun ketika pandangannya menatap wajah kris, lelaki itu sangat tenang dan bahkan seolah tidak merasa terancam sama sekali meski pun wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat, tapi chanyeol tau itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, bukan karena ia takut.

"oh, terimakasih atas pujiannya" balas kris kalem sambil mencoba menepis tangan jonghyun dari kerahnya , wajah lelaki itu merah padam menahan emosinya pada kris hingga akhirnya sebuah tinju pertama melayang ke arah kris

"KAU !" ucap lelaki itu penuh emosi. Kris berhasil menghindari tinju pertama , namun tinju kedua ternyata sudah benar benar menunggunya , saat itulah chanyeol keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya menangkis serangan kedua itu dengan cepat menggunakan tangan besar dan kokohnya.

Jonghyun terdorong kebelakang karena kuat nya tenaga seorang park chanyeol, lelaki itu terlihat kesal sekali melihat kehadiran chanyeol disana.

"SIAPA KAU ? JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR !" bentaknya pada chanyeol yang ternyata menatapnya dengan sebuah seringaian mengerikan di wajah tampannya

"PENGECUT" ucap chanyeol bergema, "apa memang sudah menjadi budaya sekolah ini suka main keroyok ?" ejek chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman remeh membuat lelaki itu semakin naik pitam dan mencoba untuk menghantarkan tinjunya pada wajah chanyeol, chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena kakinya sudah jauh lebih cepat menendang tepat di dada jonghyun membuat lelaki itu roboh dengan lenguhan kesulitan bernafas ,yang membuat chanyeol tersenyum puas , merasa menang .

"hyung .. dia itu park chanyeol !" seru salah seorang dari mereka , membuat kris mengerutkan dahinya .

"anak yang baru saja merobohkan 5 orang atlet judo sekolah itu ?" Tanya seseorang lainnya seraya menatap chanyeol sesekali,

"ya sebaiknya kita cepat membawa jonghyun pergi sebelum kita bernasib sama seperti 5 atlet judo itu "

"ne ppali .." mereka dengan cepat menggotong tubuh jonghyun menjauh dengan perasaan canggung dan takut, lelaki yg sudah roboh itu masih menunjukan sifat arrougan nya dengan berteriak pada kris

"ingat kris .. ini belum berakhir kau lihat saja nanti !" serunya keras , berlalu dengan kekalahan yang memalukan untuk seorang kapten tim basket yang arrougand

"ya aku tak sabar menunggunya !" kris balas berteriak kemudian menyeringai kecil, chanyeol menatap kris seolah tak percaya.

"kau mau mati hah ?" protes chanyeol , kris tersenyum sinis sambil meraih kembali tas nya yg tadinya sempat tercecer tak beraturan karena ulah 5 orang sialan itu.

"ya memang " jawab kris enteng kemudian berlalu begitu saja , chanyeol semakin membelalakkan matanya, memang bukan manusia, fikir chanyeol kesal.

"ah sopan sekali tuan wu" chanyeol menyindir lelaki tinggi itu yang berhasil menghentikan langkahnya namun tak menoleh kearah chanyeol.

"tadi aku tidak meminta bantuan mu bukan ? jadi ku pikir tak usah mengucapkan kata terima kasih" lelaki dengan kulit putih bersih itu menoleh menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"iyakan tuan park ?" sambungnya dengan senyuman miring. Chanyeol tersenyum remeh sambil menyilakan tangannya di dada menatap kedua bola mata kecoklatan itu dengan tajam

"tapi wajahmu tadi seolah memohon pertolongan padaku" ucap chanyeol spontan, mencoba mengunci si orang sinis itu dengan sekali serang.

Namun dugaan nya salah , kris terlalu licin untuk di ajak beradu mulut

"kalau begitu kau butuh kaca mata tuan park.." balasnya dengan datar kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggal kan chanyeol yg terbungkam.

"dan ingat ! kita hanya sebatas teman sekelas !" tegas kris membuat chanyeol terngaga, 'maksudnya? ' chanyeol terbengong bengong karena baru saja virus jahat merasuki dirinya, sebuah virus aneh yg keluar dari tubuh alien sinis macam kris .

"bagaimana bisa aku sekelas dengan alien seperti dia ? cihh " dengus chanyeol kesal .

Chanyeol duduk dengan santai dikamarnya, sambil menggerakkan jarinya jarinya pada joystick yang menjadi pengendali pada game yang sedang ia main kan , tanpa sadar bahwa seorang lelaki paruh baya tengah memandanginya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"chanyeol .. " lelaki itu berjalan mendekat membuat chanyeol yang tadinya terfokus pada gamenya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki bernama park hyosang itu, lelaki yang selalu ada untuknya setidaknya untuk 4 tahun terakhir.

"ne ? ah appa sudah pulang" ucap chanyeol tersenyum hangat sehangat senyuman sang mentari di pagi hari membuat lelaki itu dengan sekejap melupakan semua masalah dan kehampaan di hatinya. Sebuah kenangan abu abu yang mengahalangi setiap langkahnya.

"belum makan bukan? Ayo makan bersama " jawab lelaki itu kemudian merangkul chanyeol yang kini ternyata tumbuh begitu cepat membuat ia sedikit kesulitan meraih pundak chanyeol yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya hanya dengan anggukan kecil , kemudian kembali tersenyum hangat dengan pancaran mata redupnya yang sepertinya mengantuk. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan posisi yang masih seperti tadi, tapi kini chanyeol membalas rangkulan itu,yang membuat siapa saja yg melihat mereka merasakan betapa hangat nya sebuah keluarga yg tidak lengkap. wajah mereka begitu mirip hanya saja di wajah lelaki yang lebih tua dari chanyeol itu sudah terbentuk kerutan , terkadang rambut putih pun mulai Nampak membuat chanyeol merasakan bahwa rasa sakit itu akan kembali lagi, sebuah rasa kebencian yang dimanfaatnya agar sesuatu itu selalu terkenang, ia takut kehilangan.

"kau tadi masak apa hm ?" ucap lelaki paruh baya itu sambil membuka sebuah panci hangat di depannya , ia mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menatap chanyeol yang sibuk menyiapkan mangkuk dan sumpit untuknya .

"ramen? … lagi " ada sedikit jeda di sana , lelaki itu tersenyum lebar kemudian mengusak kepala chanyeol yg hanya menatapnya dengan polos sejak tadi.

"jangan terus terusan makan ramen arra ? tidak baik , kau itu masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan" ucap lelaki itu lagi sambil mengambil ramen dari panci itu dan memindahkannya ke mangkuk kecilnya

"tumbuh apa lagi ayah ? tinggi ku sudah 184cm dan kau masih memintaku untuk tumbuh ? bisa bisa aku dikira mengidap kelaian " tegas chanyeol dengan suara bass nya

"haha .. kau fikir hanya tubuhmu yang harus tumbuh ? , apa kamu tidak sadar kalau otakmu itu belum tumbuh secara baik dan benar ?" jawab lelaki itu setengah mengejek membuat chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan

"tukang onar, biang berkelahi, raja skorsing .."sambung lelaki itu sambil menatap chanyeol lurus2, membuat chanyeol menunduk menyadari keburukan sikapnya selama ini "tapi kamu adalah chanyeol ,park chanyeol dan begini lah cara chanyeol mempertahankan harga dirinya,." Suara lelaki itu sedikit bergetar, chanyeol menatapnya, namun sesegera mungkin lelaki itu menghabiskan ramennya tanpa menatap chanyeol,mencoba menghindari tatapan kokoh namun rapuh itu. Chanyeol terdiam ,hrning untuk beberapa saat yang hanya terdengar deru nafasnya kni , dadanya terasa sesak . 'oh shit ' gerutu batin chanyeol, sesuatu seolah menekan dadanya. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam dalam, mengumpulkan semua energinya untuk mengatakan kata kata penyesalan dari mulutnya untuk lelaki itu.

"aboeji …" jeda itu membuat lelaki paruh baya yang masih dengan kemeja putihnya itu menatap chanyeol , "a..aku .. mianhae .." ucap chanyeol dengan nada penyesalan yg mendalam,ya hanya itu yang dapat chanyeol ucapkan meski sudah mengumpulkan berton ton energy untuk mengucapkan kata kata yg lebih panjang, tapi ia tak bisa, bibir chanyeol kelu. lelaki itupun tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus puncak rambut chanyeol.

"gwechanayo.. aboeji mengerti, suatu saat kau akan benar benar berubah, ayah yakin.. jadi jangan bersedih arra ? kau tidak tampan lagi dengan wajah yang begitu " ucapnya mencoba menghibur chanyeol.

"chanyeol ssi .."

"APA !.." Jawab chanyeol dengan suara bass nya yang berat,

Soyou Nampak kaget dan melangkah mundur . wajahnya memucat mata nya terlihat sangat ketakutan mendapati respon begitu dari monster seperti chanyeol.

"ng.. tidak usah membentak begitu, aku Cuma .."

"aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu.." ucap chanyeol sambil menunjukan wajah lelahnya , ia menatap teman sekelasnya yang terkenal dengan kelembutannya itu, bola mata kecoklatannya hampir saja menembus dinding hati kecilnya namun tak berhasil, seorang park chanyeol tidak setransparan itu.

"harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau.." chanyeol menahan kata katanya ketika merasa sia sia menjelaskannya berulang kali. melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang dibawa soyou chanyeol menatap wanita itu dengan penasaran.

Ia mengeryitkan dahinya " ada perlu apa ?"

"ini .. aku ingin kau mintakan persetujuan kim songsaenim soal artikel ini" ucap soyou dengan susah payah sambil menelan ludahnya, ia mencoba menghindari tatapan mata chanyeol yang begitu tajam. Membuat chanyeol semakin mengeryitkan dahinya , lipatan lipatan kebingungan terbentuk di sana . wanita aneh .

"sebenarnya kau yang aneh , sampai tidak sadar kalau suara mu itu menakutkan " ucap kris tiba tiba muncul entah darimana dan duduk di samping chanyeol yang masih terbingung dengan dirinya sendiri . 'dan kenapa alien ini bisa ada disini ,, ah mereka berdua alien, sama sama menyebalkan' kesal chanyeol.

"suara ku ? memang suaraku dari dulu begini " balas chanyeol sambil melirik kris dengan tatapan samurai yang seolah siap untuk memenggal kepalanya kapan saja . "kau fikir aku takut ? " timpal kris dengan nada datar, datar sekali seperti lantai yg hendak chanyeol injak injak rasanya

"maksudmu ?"

"aku yakin kau tak mau tau ,,"

"ya memang tak mau tau , apa peduliku dengan alien seperti kau" sembur chanyeol sambil meraih lembaran lembaran dari tangan soyou lalu pergi begitu saja dari kelas meninggalkan dua alien menyebalkan itu.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapan ruangan kimsongsaenim kemudian dengan perlahan melangkah masuk ketika suara wanita itu mempersilahkannya.

Chanyeol terlihat geram lalu menghempaskan beberapa kertas itu di atas meja kimsongsaenim .

"saya lebih baik di skorsing setahun dari pada harus kerja paksa seperti ini " timpal chanyeol membuat wanita itu tetawa

"kalau begitu kau yang untung ,, dan apa kerja paksa ? sukur sukur kamu tidak di keluarkan, " ucap wanita itu masih menyisakan tawa disudut bibirnya sambil menandatangani kertas kertas itu.

"saya bisa gila songsaenim ! . bisa bisa aku mati perlahan Karena hukuman ini, sekelas dengan si alien sinis dan si cengeng penakut itu membuat jarum jam tak bergerak dari tempatnya !" gerutu chanyeol dengan cepat membuat wanita itu kembali tertawa melihat tingkah muridnya yang satu ini, entahlah jika ia marah begin chanyeol terlihat sangat lucu .

"jangan suka melebihkan sesuatu … jalani saja hukuman mu dengan baik ! dan saya mau kamu benar benar menjadi orang yg berguna mengurus mading sekolah bersama alien kesyangan mu itu" nada nya sedikit mengejek, membuat chanyeol menghela nafasnya berusaha untuk tidk melanjutkan perdebatan dengan guru mata pelajaran seni ini. Hukuman yang tadinya chanyeol niali sangat mudah ternyata tak semudah yang diduga nya ketika harus tergabung dalam trio dengan dua alien gila seperti kris dan soyou. Memang untuk orang yang lemah pada pelajaran matematika dan ipa seperti chanyeol harus benar benar berlari kencang agar bisa mengimbangi 2 dua alien yang baru saja masuk kehidupnya melalui hukuman itu.

Karena kepintaran kris dan pengetahuannya yang luas , ia benar benar di butuhkan disini sebagai penentu ide pokok artikel madding sekolah yang setiap 2 hari sekali itu terbit, sedang kan soyou dengan kelihaian nya dalam mengembangkan ide ide kris ia dapat membuat artikel itu dari bagus menjadi special 'saling melengkapi' ucap chanyeol di sela langkahnya menuju ruang osis tempat dimana mereka berjanji untuk berdiskusi bersama .

Chanyeol berhenti di ambang pintu , menatap seorang wanita di ruang itu tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu yang di ketiknya pada laptop biru miliknya . ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mencoba untuk tidak menghancurkan konsentrasi soyou karena langkah kakinya, namun tetap saja, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang tertahan itu sambil menatap chanyeol sekilas lalu menunduk dengan wajah yang canggung.

"ini artikelnya sudah di tanda tangani " ucap chanyeol seraya menaruh beberapa lembar kertas putih dengan judul 'aku menunggumu' . soyou hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan kembali focus pada tulisan tulisannya di laptop itu.

"ah ya .. dimana kris ?" suara bass itu sedikit mengagetkan soyou , sementara tangan besar lelaki itu tengah sibuk mencari cari sesuatu di dalam tas gendongnya.

"dia bilang dia ada urusan sebentar.."

"urusan? Ternyata manusia sejenis dia juga punya urusan .." gumam chanyeol sambil memasangkan eartphone di kedua telinganya

"m..mm.. maksudmu ?" ucap soyou tergagap namun tak di jawab oleh chanyeol, lelaki itu sudah larut dengan music yang tengah mengalun indah di pendengarannya

Sebuah lagu bergenre kpop yang sangat ringan dan sering ia dengarkan disaat bosan .

 ** _Call me baby, I georin hwanjeon nanriya, call me baby ,saramdeul saineun namiya call me baby ,hamkkehaneun mae sungani like boom boom boom_**

 ** _What up !_**

 ** _Hey girl yeongwon gatdeon chalna , unmyeong gateun sungan , nareul han sungan ttuhgoga_**

 ** _beongaecheorem I sekyereul, neon nae ireu , bulleojumyeon naegeoro dagawa._**

 ** _Nollaw seomgwangcheoreom gadeug chaneoreul majuhan sungan oh my pyeonhage yeogi anja ije nae aegireul deuleobwa_**

Music dari exo call me baby itu mengalun dengan meriah membuat kepala chanyeol bergerak kekanan dan kekiri , soyou melihat pergerakan itu sesekali . aneh , ternyata chanyeol bukanlah pribadi yang menakutkan .

"kris ssi .." ucap soyou lirih ketika melihat kris tengah melepas sepatunya diambang pintu ruangan ber ac itu. Pandangannya lurus menatap pria dingin nan sinis itu, meski chanyeol tak mendengar namun ia ikut menoleh kearah kris , oh my bencana sudah datang.

"kemana saja kau !" seru chanyeol seraya melepas eartphonenya menatap lelaki yang tampak acuh berjalan mendekati soyou .

"bagaimana ? bisa mengerjakannya" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol ia malah bertanya pada soyou, sepertinya keberadaan nya benar benar tidak dirasakan oleh alien itu . chanyeol berjalan mendekati lelaki tinggi itu dengan tatapan polos dari seorang soyou.

Tangannya mengayun keatas dan tepat saja sebuah jitakan mendarat tepat dikepala kris.

"ya !" bentaknya menatap chanyeol tajam seolah berkata 'apa yg sebenarnya kau inginkan ?'

"aku bertanya padamu dan kau malah mengabaikan ku ! apa begitu cara ibumu mengajarimu ?" tegas chanyeol merasa sangat tersinggung. Kris terdiam dan berhenti menatap chanyeol dengan tajam, kata kata chanyeol barusan sedikit menggores hatinya.

"kau keberatan ?"

"tentu saja aku keberatan !"

"cih ! lalu apa peduliku?"

"hargai aku .. !"

"sayangnya aku tak tau caranya PARK CHANYEOL ssi !" kris menekankan kalimat terakhirnya membuat chanyeol semakin geram dan hendak mencincang lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"mak..m.. maksudmu ?" ucap chanyeol tak mengerti bersama tatapan soyou yang masih bertahan di posisinya menatap pertengkaran dua orang lelaki tinggi itu.

"kau tak akan pernah mengerti !" kris berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan itu, sebuah hantaman keras tadi , seperti tamparan yang tepat mengenai pipi mulusnya

'ibu ? mustahil jika aku punya ibu !'

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati soyou yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung .

"e..eh harus keruang olah raga , kau pulang saja .."

"urusan apa lagi ?"

"t..tidak begitu penting ..a..aku"

"kalau tidak begitu penting ayo pulang ! ini sudah hampir sore ,.. "

"t..tapi chanyeol ssi " ucap soyou sambil menatap cengkraman tangan besar itu sudah benar benar memaksanya , rasanya takut untuk mengatakan tidak pada pria temperamental sepertinya, ia begitu keras dan sulit di tebak .

"ku antar kau pulang, .. cepat bereskan beberapa barangmu ." seru chanyeol membuat soyou dengan sigap membereskan barang barangnya , dari pada membantah dan mendapat sial , meski soyou yakin bahwa chanyeol bukan orang sekeji itu , tapi tetap saja fikiran negative itu tidak terhindarkan jika menatap mata tajamnya yang begitu mengerikan.


End file.
